Multiplication Rap/Lyrics
Lyrics Power Rap (0x, 1x) :YO! :We're here to teach you to multiply :You will learn, all you have to do is try :Just hang with us and perform these rhymes :Soon you'll know how to do your times :Yo, I'm the one :The D.J. Doc Roc :I've got all the facts more than just talk :The Get Smart Crew will help me along :We are the best there is so you can't go wrong :You know you can learn! :My name is M.C.M. :Let me explain the way that the answers get in your brain :With the D.J. say the facts so fast :It will be fun you'll be having a blast :When he first says the answers he doesn't wait :The second time he does, but don't hesitate :When you get real good and you're moving to it :Try to beat the D.J. practice hard and you can do it :You know you can learn! :Listen up! :My name is Capital C. :Rock 'N Learn is the greatest you will see :But before the facts, here's something fun :How to multiply by zero and one :Any number times zero always equal zero. :Any number times one equals that same number. :I said any number times zero always equal zero. :Any number times one equals that same number. :Let's multiply, multiply with power! Dance and Multiply Two (2x) :I've been workin' really hard :Workin' almost every day :Tryin' to learn these math facts :Couldn't seem to find away :Then I heard some music :With my funky beat so strong :Now I know them anytime :You know I'm never wrong :2 x 1 is 2 :2 x 2 is 4 :2 x 3 is 6 :2 x 4 is 8 :2 x 5 is 10 :2 x 6 is 12 :2 x 7 is 14 :2 x 8 is 16 :2 x 9 is 18 :2 x 10 is 20 :2 x 11 is 22 :2 x 12 is 24 :Yo! It doesn't matter :What you do :Everybody dance :And multiply two :You may find this strange :Than I'm having all this fun :Learning is easy :And I am number one :facts :Yo! It doesn't matter :What you do :Everybody dance :And multiply two What Numbers Do (3x) :3 x 1 is 3 :3 x 2 is 6 :3 x 3 is 9 :3 x 4 is 12 :3 x 5 is 15 :3 x 6 is 18 :3 x 7 is 21 :3 x 8 is 24 :3 x 9 is 27 :3 x 10 is 30 :3 x 11 is 33 :3 x 12 is 36 :I wanna tell you :What numbers do :Listen to me, friend :Crank up the bass end :Whether you're at work :Home, school or play :You can use numbers :Every day :facts :Yo! So many things you see :Are multiples of number three In Your Brain (4x) :I'm winding down the road, the sun is gonna shine :No need to worry, everything will be fine :I am a winner, I work hard in school :I won't ever drop out, 'cause I'm no one's fool :4 x 1 is 4 :4 x 2 is 8 :4 x 3 is 12 :4 x 4 is 16 :4 x 5 is 20 :4 x 6 is 24 :4 x 7 is 28 :4 x 8 is 32 :4 x 9 is 36 :4 x 10 is 40 :4 x 11 is 44 :4 x 12 is 48 :Things may seem rough, but you gotta hang around :If you give up, it will only bring you down :Your gonna make it through the sunshine and the rain :The problem is easy and the answer's in your brain :facts Numbers' Beat Rap (5x) :5 x 1 is 5 :5 x 2 is 10 :5 x 3 is 15 :5 x 4 is 20 :5 x 5 is 25 :5 x 6 is 30 :5 x 7 is 35 :5 x 8 is 40 :5 x 9 is 45 :5 x 10 is 50 :5 x 11 is 55 :5 x 12 is 60 :So clap your hands and stomp your feet :Get down to the numbers beat :And learn to multiply with me :Everybody say YO! :1, 2, 3, 4 :facts Everybody Multiply (6x) :Multiplication is on my mind, and I think you will find :I'm not one of a kind, everybody unwind :We all you hope you don't mind if we multiply :Hit it :6 x 1 is 6 :6 x 2 is 12 :6 x 3 is 18 :6 x 4 is 24 :6 x 5 is 30 :6 x 6 is 36 :6 x 7 is 42 :6 x 8 is 48 :6 x 9 is 54 :6 x 10 is 60 :6 x 11 is 66 :6 x 12 is 72 :Well it's prime time, high time for rhyme time :You know it's no crime, it doesn't cost a dime :And I'm so fine, so smart and subline :We're gonna multiply :Everybody now :facts :Everybody multiply Classroom Star (7x) :(We got six already, and now we're study, and then we went) :I'm doin' alright :I'm makin' a rhyme :And my math gets easier :All of the time :I'm the star of the classroom :'Cause I want to make a grade :Take a look at my report card :And you know I got it made :Yeah! :7 x 1 is 7 :7 x 2 is 14 :7 x 3 is 21 :7 x 4 is 28 :7 x 5 is 35 :7 x 6 is 42 :7 x 7 is 49 :7 x 8 is 56 :7 x 9 is 63 :7 x 10 is 70 :7 x 11 is 77 :7 x 12 is 84 :Hey, I think you got it :Yeah, you're doin' good :Learnin' your math :Like I knew you could :And though it may seem :An impossible dream :If you keep working on :You may get as good as me :Yeah! :facts :(Yeah, doin' alright man.) Singin' and Rhymin' (8x) :(Sing-sing-singing) :And rhymin' :(Sing-sing-singing) :And rhymin' :I am the one you can defeat :Stayin' school, stayin' off on the street :Multiplication sounds so sweet :Singin' and rhymin' to a serious beat :8 x 1 is 8 :8 x 2 is 16 :8 x 3 is 24 :8 x 4 is 32 :8 x 5 is 40 :8 x 6 is 48 :8 x 7 is 56 :8 x 8 is 64 :8 x 9 is 72 :8 x 10 is 80 :8 x 11 is 88 :8 x 12 is 96 :Singing in the shower :Singing on the lawn :Singing until the wrong answers are gone :Rhymin' at the back door :Rhymin' in my room :Singin' and rhymin' to a definite groove :facts :(Sing-sing-singing) :And rhymin' :(Sing-sing-singing) :And rhymin' :(Sing-sing-singing along with the number song) Crank it Out (9x) :Yo man, let's crank it! :Here we go! :When my teacher gives me math facts and demands a quick reaction :I gave the proper answer and get so much satisfaction :When I have a problem, I don't have to scream and shout :I get my brain workin', and crank the answer out :9 x 1 is 9 :9 x 2 is 18 :9 x 3 is 27 :9 x 4 is 36 :9 x 5 is 45 :9 x 6 is 54 :9 x 7 is 63 :9 x 8 is 72 :9 x 9 is 81 :9 x 9 is 90 :9 x 11 is 99 :9 x 12 is 108 :Yo man, let's crank it! :Well I'm makin' good grades, and I really know the score :I keep on jammin', 'cause I'm gonna learn some more :When I see a problem, I know what it's about :I do a little thinkin', and crank the answer out! :facts :Yo man, let's crank it! :Here we go! :Crank it out! :Crank it out, crank it out! :Crank it out! :Crank it out, crank it out! The Big One-Oh (10x) :You can do it with a pencil :You can do it with a pen :Baby, I'm for real :I'm not just pretend :You wanna multiply :A number by ten :All you gotta do is :Put a zero at the end :10 x 1 is 10 :10 x 2 is 20 :10 x 3 is 30 :10 x 4 is 40 :10 x 5 is 50 :10 x 6 is 60 :10 x 7 is 70 :10 x 8 is 80 :10 x 9 is 90 :10 x 10 is 100 :10 x 11 is 110 :10 x 12 is 120 :Let the bass keep pumpin' up a rhythm flow :Rockin' steady to a clean tempo :If you know the answer then let it show :Everybody get ready for the big one-oh Multiplication Blvd. (11x) :Check this out! :I'm cruisin' down Multiplication Boulevard, where learnin' is fun :You know it isn't hard :With a jammin' beat, it's an easy road :So crank up the Rock 'N Learn and lighten your load :11 x 1 is 11 :11 x 2 is 22 :11 x 3 is 33 :11 x 4 is 44 :11 x 5 is 55 :11 x 6 is 66 :11 x 7 is 77 :11 x 8 is 88 :11 x 9 is 99 :11 x 10 is 110 :11 x 11 is 121 :11 x 12 is 132 :I'm on the Math Highway, the Road of Education :in the fast lane of multiplication :'Got the windows down, and my motor is revvin' :I'm ready to work on number 11 :facts :Check this out! Dozen Rhyme (12x) :We're the No-Rhyme Rappers :Gonna do your town :Everybody in the neighborhood :Gonna get UP :We never want :To make a rhyme :'Cause we're too busy :Having a good DAY :Now listen up :We're gonna do :A song about twelve :For EVERYBODY :12 x 1 is 12 :12 x 2 is 24 :12 x 3 is 36 :12 x 4 is 48 :12 x 5 is 60 :12 x 6 is 72 :12 x 7 is 84 :12 x 8 is 96 :12 x 9 is 108 :12 x 10 is 120 :12 x 11 is 132 :12 x 12 is 144 :Kids rockin' and learnin' :From coast to coast :It's got the sound :They love the BEST :Math can be :So much fun :If you are rap :We're the only GUYS :It's a dozen rhyme :And doesn't rhyme :But if it did :It wouldn't be a FELONY :facts :It's time to go :One thing is clear :Yo, everybody :We're outta THIS PLACE Category:Lyrics